


The Power of the White Mist

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star, Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: A very sweaty Aisha beats up and fucks Juri in the mouth.





	The Power of the White Mist

Juri held her arm, kneeling on one knee as she looked at Aisha, the woman had defeated her.  
"Fucking A!" Juri said, panting as she looked at Aisha. "How in the world did I lose to you?!"  
Aisha, sweaty from the battle, exposes her penis. It reeked of sweat and the smell of it made Juri's nose burn, eyes water, and almost made her gag. Aisha's pits stunk as well, hairy armpits full of combat sweat.

"When was the last time you washed that thing?!" Juri said. "Smells like you haven't washed your cock in weeks!"

But Aisha wasn't even listening. The catgirl got near Juri, putrid smelling cock right against the Korean's face, the smell getting even more powerful. Juri was so close to vomiting, heaving and holding her churning stomach.

"Oh god it reeks!" Juri said. "Get that disgusting thing away from me!"

"How about no?" Aisha replied. "You made me all sweaty."

The musk was so strong Juri could see it, a steamy white. Aisha was sweating hard. Juri was on the verge of collapsing and losing her lunch just from the smell alone.

"Please, no more!" Juri said. "I'll leave you alone, just get that foul smell away from me!"

Aisha ignored Juri's pleas and rest her balls on Juri's face, the musk getting directly into the Korean's nose. Juri's eyes began to water even harder, nose on fire, and stomach churning even harder. And Aisha grabbed Juri by the face and forced her to suck on that rancid meat.

Juri tasted the cock. It tasted so awful. It smelled and tasted like meat that was sitting out in the sun for too long. It was a dirty foul tasting penis. Yet, Juri was getting wet. But why?! Aisha smelled horrible!  
As Juri began to suck off Aisha, the Korean's pussy was getting wet. Despite the sweaty monster, it was a huge cock. Juri found herself putting her nose right into Aisha's pubes.

Aisha wiped the sweat from her brow. Her armpit musk was so strong Juri could see it. It was a faint white mist of musk. Juri started to become intoxicated in the smell of Aisha's musk. It was making Juri drunk on the horrid scent. As Aisha starts to thrust, Juri's eyes began to roll back, the scent melting her mind.

Aisha busts a nut in Juri's mouth and wonder who else was gonna go under the spell of her musk.


End file.
